The present invention relates to a collecting bag for making quick medical analyses permitting making a diagnosis or monitoring the evolution of the state of health of a patient.
Various types of collecting bags are already known for collecting stools, urine or other human secretions. What is intended here is to collect, for example, stools after a colostomy or ileostomy, or also the urine either of infants or of incontinent adults. The bags already in existence also permit collecting secretions in the case of fistulae or during post-operational care. All the existing types of bags, open or closed, have a fixing system for ensuring the fixing of the bag to the body. This fixing system is generally an adhesive or a skin protector, but may also be a belt or any other fixing system.
Types of apparatus are already known made up of two parts, such as a skin protector fixed to the body and a collecting bag subsequently fitted to the skin protector.
None of these types of collecting bags allow an instantaneous and direct biological ayalysis. The materials collected in the bag are of necessity taken from the bag and then sent to the laboratory for the desired biological analysis.
In addition, the taking of materials from said bags fitted with an outflow or an opening is not always easy. Finally, it is impossible for the user to carry out a direct and instantaneous monitoring of the evolution of his or her state of health without undergoing a biological analysis in the laboratory.